Presente y futuro¿juntos?
by Violet Black15
Summary: Los de la 3a Generación llegan por causa de un accidente a Grimmauld Place...en el 5to año de Harry. ¿Cómo reaccionaran al ver a sus hijos? Descúbrelo... HOLA (: bien, yo tenía esta historia a Potterfics pero me la borraron uwu
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: ¿Quienes son esos?

Era una tarde de verano en Grimmauld Place y en el número 12 se estaba haciendo una limpieza a fondo por órdenes de una pelirroja regordeta.

-Todavía no entiendo porqué tenemos que hacerlo nosotros teniendo a Kreacher- se quejó por enésima vez un hombre con barba y pelo negro rizado- Por una cosa en que nos sirve ése elfo estúpido, y tu quieres que lo hagamos nosotros. De veras que no te entiendo Molly-ahora se dirigía a la pelirroja

-Sirius-dijo cansada de que le dijera lo mismo cada cinco minutos- no seas tan holgazán, además no podemos dejar al pobre Kreacher limpiarlo todo él solo, y ahora continua limpiando las ventanas

Como te lo debes estar imaginando, Molly Weasley había puesto a todos a limpiar la casa de los padres de Sirius, y que ahora le pertenecía a él.

Todos estaban limpiando: Harry y Ron estaban quitando el polvo, Fred, George y Arthur habían ido a limpiar las habitaciones del piso superior, Hermione y Ginny estaban barriendo el suelo, Sirius, Charlie y Molly estaban limpiando todas y cada una de las ventanas (aunque esta última iba supervisando a los otros), Fleur (que tras un ataque de mortífagos se unió a la orden) y Bill estaban en la cocina sacando la suciedad y polvo de la vajilla, los otros iban de un lado a otro ayudando a alguno de los anteriormente nombrados o trayéndoles agua limpia.

De pronto se escuchó el ruido de una explosión y cosas cayendo en la sala principal, todos se dirigieron hasta allí con las varitas alzadas. Al abrir la puerta todos se sorprendieron al ver 6 chicos inconscientes en el suelo todos magullados y heridos, Molly instintivamente dio un paso para ir a ayudarlos pero Remus se lo impidió

-Pueden ser mortífagos Molly- le dijo Sirius cuando Molly le preguntó a Remus que demonios estaba haciendo

Todos los observaban desde el marco de la puerta, pero Molly empezó a mirarlos detenidamente cuando se fijó en que la niña pelirroja que estaba abrazada por la cintura por un azabache tenía la blusa teñida de rojo oscuro y estaba empezando a teñir la camisa del niño. "_Debe de tener alguna herida profunda_" pensó preocupada y al cabo de unos segundos su instinto maternal pudo con ella y prácticamente corrió hacía los niños

-¡Molly/Mamá/Sra. Weasley!- gritaron todos aunque sólo Arthur continuó- Querida vuelve aquí, puede ser un engaño

-No voy a esperar a que la niña se desangre- dijo ella fieramente levantando un poco la blusa ahora roja oscura-Por Merlín- susurró ella horrorizada por el corte que tenía la pequeña pelirroja- ¡Preparad seis camas YA! Charlie cariño ayúdame a coger a la niña, con cuidado que tiene un corte muy profundo.

Dejaron a los seis chicos inconscientes en las seis camas improvisadas en el comedor y todos los que sabían algo de medicina (Molly, Remus, Charlie, Sirius) los curaron y los dejaron descansar.

-¿Como estan?- preguntó Tonks mientras estaban cenando viendo las caras perturbadas que tenían

-Bueno- suspiró Molly- no tienen más que magulladuras y algún pequeño corte, aunque la pequeña pelirroja tiene un corte profundo en la cadera y una herida en la cabeza

-¿Quienes son?-preguntó Ron pensando que aunque se veían de su edad no los había visto nunca en Hogwarts y recordando que había una chica pelirroja que se parecía a Hermione

-Lo sabremos cuando se despierten-dijo Molly dando por finalizada la conversa aunque ella misma estaba intrigada por esos niños, algunos se parecían a sus hijos incluso había uno que parecía el clon de Harry.


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Les decimos quiénes somos?

Capítulo 2: ¿Les decimos quiénes somos?

James empezó a abrir los ojos "¿donde estoy?" pensó confundido y al instante le llegaron los recuerdos de ayer: el ataque de los mortífagos en el Callejón Diagon, el giratiempos de Rose, su hermana desangrándose...

-¡Lily!- exclamó asustado de no saber con quién habían ido a parar o donde estaba su familia y Malfoy, sin embargo se giró al escuchar unos quejidos, suspiró de alivio al ver a Albus, Rose, Hugo y Scorpius despertar y sentarse en la cama pero Lily no había echo señal alguna de despertar.

Iba a hablar cuando la puerta se abrió y dejó paso un hombre parecido a Ted, un hombre cojo y con un ojo de cristal, una chica con el pelo rosa chicle, su abuelo Arthur, un hombre de pelo rizado y barba... un momento, ¡su abuelo Arthur, y mucho más joven! Y no solo eso, sino que también entraron Nana Molly, sus padres, su tío Ron, tía Hermione, tío George, tío Fred, tío Charlie, tío Percy, tío Bill y tía Fleur (todos mucho mas jóvenes), que al instante sacaron sus varitas. James se giró hacia los otros para confirmar que no estaba viendo visiones.

-¿Quienes sois?- preguntó el hombre que se parecía a Teddy, Remus Lupin reconoció Albus.

-No somos mortífagos- contestó Rose con frialdad levantándose la manga de su camiseta y tocándose el antebrazo con la varita.

Sirius Black miró a los chicos que tanto se parecían a su difunto mejor amigo y a su ahijado

-Entonces, ¿quiénes sois?- preguntó esta vez Charlie, ellos iban a contestar pero unos quejidos detrás suyo les hicieron mirar hacia atrás al tiempo que veían a Lily despertarse.

-¡Lily! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada?- empezaron a preguntar James y Albus mientras los otros la abrazaban sin notar lo tensos que se ponían Remus y Sirius por escuchar ese nombre.

-Estoy bien aunque me duele el costado y la cabeza- murmuró sin mirar hacia arriba.

-Es porque tenías una herida muy profunda pero tranquila, nosotros te curamos- dijo Ginny

-Graci...- Lily miró hacia arriba y se quedo estupefacta al encontrarse a toda su familia allí mucho más jóvenes y acompañados por los padres de Teddy y el padrino de su padre, se giró hacia su prima Rose y le dijo- Dime que no es verdad.

-Lily tranquilízate- le pidió Scorpius.

-¡Que me tranquilice! ¡Es que acaso no has visto donde fuimos a ir! ¡Papá y mamá nos van a matar!

-Tranquilízate Lilian- le ordenó James

Los del presente vieron toda la conversación sin decir ni pío pero Arthur rompió el silencio.

-¿Nos podéis decir de donde venís?- pidió amablemente

-¿En que año estamos?- preguntó Hugo antes de decir que venían del futuro

-En el verano de 1994- respondió Bill extrañado por su pregunta

-Entonces ellos- dijo Rose señalando a sus padres y tío Harry- están a punto de empezar 5º año y ella- señalando a su tía Ginny- su 4º año ¿no?

-Si- contestaron ellos y Harry preguntó-Pero ¿quienes sois?

Los del futuro se miraron entre ellos antes de decir- No nos creerían.

Los del presente los miraron fijamente claramente diciendo: Intentadlo.

Con un suspiró James hizo un paso adelante y dijo seriamente- Venimos del futuro, _vuestro_ futuro más exactamente.


	3. Capítulo 3: Presentaciones

¡Hola! Sé que no es normal que escriba unas notas al principio del capítulo pero sólo quería agradecer a los que comentáis, porque me motiváis a seguir escribiendo. Un beso con sabor a Sirius Black para Ale, que siempre me comenta ;)

* * *

Capítulo 3: Presentaciones

La reacción que tuvieron no se la esperaron, todos los del presente se pusieron a reír a carcajadas mientras que Ojo Loco mirándolos impasible les dijo- No estamos para bromas chicos, así que decidnos de donde sois.

-Es la verdad.- dijo Scorpius igualmente serio.

-Muy bien- dijo Sirius una vez había terminado de reír- suponiendo que os creemos, decidnos tres cosas que solo nosotros sabemos.

-De acuerdo Sirius Orión Black Black alias Canuto, Hocicos o perro estrella- dijo Albus con suficiencia al ver la cara del nombrado

-Está bien primer punto- dijo Remus sabiendo los pocos que sabían el apodo que le habían puesto él y James

-Tú- dijo Rose señalando a su padre- tienes miedo a las arañas porque a los tres años los gemelos convirtieron tu osito de peluche en una araña, aunque eso no te impidió ir a seguir acromántulas en tu segundo año

-¿¡Que hacías tu siguiendo acromántulas en tu segundo año!?- le preguntó/gritó Molly echando fuego de sus ojos

-Segundo punto- dijo Ron a sabiendas de que él nunca diría eso a alguien en quien no confiara.

-Tú- dijo Lily señalando a su padre- no supiste que eras mago hasta que llegó en la casa en la que estabais pidiendo té y después le puso a tu primo Dudley una cola de cerdo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Harry sonriendo, sin razón aparente la pequeña pelirroja le causaba cierta ternura- sois del futuro, ¿de que año?

-Del verano de 2021- contestó rápidamente James

-¿Como llegasteis hasta 1994?- preguntó Hermione interesada

-Con un giratiempos- dijo Scorpius sin querer explicar toda la historia

-Tu si que no sabes explicar historias Scor- dijo Hugo, respiró un momento y empezó la historia- En nuestro año Voldemort no existe -se escucharon exclamaciones de alegría por lo dicho- pero hay mortífagos sueltos aún. Estábamos caminando por el Callejón Diagon cuando aparecieron mortífagos y empezaron a atacarnos- se escuchó el grito ahogado de Molly- todos nos defendíamos bien pero uno atacó a Lily con un Sectumsempra por la espalda y cayó al suelo sin poder luchar, entonces él- dijo señalando a James- empezó a pelear protegiéndola de todos los ataques hasta que uno les lanzó un Expulso y salieron los dos volando cuando fuimos a ver si estaban bien un mortífago le lanzó un hechizo a ella- dijo señalando a Rose- que le dio al giratiempos colgado de su cuello, se rompió y... ¡tachán! Aterramos aquí.

-Todavía no nos habéis dicho vuestros nombres- observó Ginny que tenía curiosidad por saber quienes eran, sobretodo aquellos chicos que se parecían a Harry.

-¿Deberíamos decirlo?- preguntó James a Rose

-Es peligroso, pero así podríamos evitar muchas muertes- reconoció la castaña

Los del presente se miraron entre ellos _¿evitar muertes?, ¿significa esto que algunos de nosotros muere?_ Pensó Hermione

-De acuerdo, entonces nos presentaremos por edad, podéis preguntar lo que sea pero al final.

Todos asintieron y James dio un paso al frente y empezó a presentarse -Mi nombre es James Sirius Potter, tengo 17 años voy a empezar 7º año en Hogarts, soy un orgulloso Griffindor, cazador y capitán del equipo de Quidditch, el mejor haciendo bromas y el más guapo- terminó con una sonrisa esperando las reacciones.

-¡Tienes un hijo! ¡Y le has puesto mi nombre de segundo!- exclamó Sirius abrazando a un Harry estupefacto, y es que él nunca había pensado que viviría tanto como para tener un hijo.

-¿A quien dejaste embarazada Harry?- preguntó Ron divertido

-Mi madre es la mejor jugadora de las Harpies, ni más ni menos que la furia roja, ¡auu!- se quejó al sentir el golpe que le dio "amablemente" Rose.

-Di ya el nombre- le regañó mientras Harry y Ginny pensaban "i_gual a Hermione_"

-Bueno... si quieres hacerlo aburrido, mi madre es Ginevra Molly Weasley ahora Potter.

Entonces pasaron varias cosas a la vez: Harry se puso pálido, Ginny se tuvo que sentar, Molly y Hermione sonrieron y los seis hermanos de Ginny se giraron hacia Harry con una expresión que daba miedo.

-¡Date por muerto Potter! ¡Como se te ocurre embarazar a nuestra hermana pequeña!- mientras decían esto se iban acercando a Harry que iba retrocediendo a cada paso balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

-¿Jugaré con las Harpies?- preguntó Ginny contenta y sonrió emocionada cuando su hijo James asintió después giró y gritó- ¡Ya basta!- y es que Ron estaba a punto de saltar al cuello, literalmente, a Harry. Respiró un momento y después continuó- Si estos niños están aquí será porque en el futuro Harry y yo nos queremos.

-¿Niños?- preguntó Harry extrañado de que Ginny utilizara el plural.

-Pues claro- contestó Ginny como si le hubieran preguntado 2+2=4 -¿no ves el parecido?- acabó preguntando mientras señalaba a un chico pelinegro de ojos verdes enmarcados por unas gafas redondas, básicamente un clon de Harry sin cicatriz.

El chico sonrió contento de que su madre le reconociera y dando un paso hacia adelante y se presentó- Mi nombre es Albus Potter Weasley, tengo 16 años, voy a empezar mi 6º año en Hogwarts, soy de Slytherin y juego de bateador en mi equipo.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, es decir ¡Un Weasley en Slytherin! O aun peor ¡Un Potter en Slytherin! Eso era prácticamente imposible.

La pequeña pelirroja herida se apresuró a aclarar- Después de la batalla los prejuicios se suspendieron, ahora las casas solo consisten en astucia, inteligencia, lealtad y valentía, incluso hay hijos de muggles que van a Slytherin.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Hermione contenta de que ya no hubieran prejuicios.

-Sí- contestó sonriendo Hugo

-Así que dos eh Harry- bromeó George haciendo sonrojar al nombrado y a Ginny y haciendo reír al resto

-Al no has dicho tu segundo nombre – apuntó Hugo con burla a lo que James y Scorpius rieron un poco pero pararon al ver la cara que les ponía Lily

-¿Cual es tu segundo nombre cariño?- inquirió Ginny sonriéndole de forma maternal.

-No estoy muy seguro- murmuró Albus pero al ver la mirada insistente de su madre suspiró- de acuerdo, pero quiero que estéis tranquilos ¿OK?- esperó a que todos asintieran- Mi nombre completo es Albus Severus Potter Weasley

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Harry enfadado y confundido

-¡Como se te ocurrió ponerle ese nombre Potter!- dijo Ginny con una mirada que te helaba la sangre

-Mi padre me puso ese nombre por dos directores de Hogwarts y uno de ellos, Severus exactamente, mi padre me contó que fue el nombre del hombre más valiente que conoció nunca- explicó Albus recordando lo que su padre le había dicho en su primer año en Hogwarts

La sala quedó en silencio hasta que Molly preguntó ansiosa:

-¿Quién sigue?

-Yo- dijo la chica castaña de ojos azules- Mi nombre es Rose Helen Weasley Granger, tengo 16 años, soy Ravenclaw y odio el Quidditch.

-¿Te casaste con Percy?- exclamó Ron mirando a Hermione con algo de rencor

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!- exclmaron Hermione y Rose juntas, la última continuó- ¿Como puedes pensar eso?

-Pues porque odias el Quidditch y Percy también- dijo Ron simplemente

-No has cambiado nada _papá_- dijo Rose con una sonrisa

-Lo sabía- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, Harry asintió en acuerdo

Ron y Hermione se quedaron helados ¿ellos dos juntos y con una hija? Hermione poco a poco fue sonriendo y Ron...bueno él simplemente se desmayó dándose contra el suelo.

-¿Nos queremos?- preguntó Ron una vez despierto

-Pues claro- dijo Rose como si fuera obvio- sigues siendo igual de insensible

-Rose no le hables así a tu padre- la regañó Hermione- aunque sea verdad- añadió con una sonrisa

-Sí mamá- dijo bajando la cabeza

-Gracias Herms- dijo Ron sarcásticamente

El rubio se adelantó un paso siendo flanqueado por Albus ya que el ojigris tenia miedo de las reacciones al decir su apellido

-¿Eges mi hijo?- preguntó Fleur al ver que era rubio y de ojos claros

Scorpius negó- Mi nombre es Scorpius Hyperon Malfoy Greengrass voy a...

No pudo continuar porque todos exclamaron -¡Eres un Malfoy!- Ya no quedaba amabilidad en los rostros de los presentes en la sala sino una mueca de asco y rabia, Albus, Rose y Lily se adelantaron y dijeron alto y fuerte:

-¡Y qué que sea un Malfoy!

-Lo que pasara entre su padre y vosotros se queda entre vosotros

-Además la relación entre familias ha mejorado mucho desde lo sucedido el año pasado- miraron al rubio que les observaba con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y Lily dijo- Puedes continuar Scorp

-Pues como decía, me llamo Scorpius Hyperon Malfoy Greengrass voy a 6º año en Hogwarts en la casa de Slytherin- se escuchó a Ron murmurar: Obviamente, por lo que el rubio añadió- aunque el sombrero quiso ponerme en Gryffindor, soy cazador en mi equipo y mis mejores amigos son Albus y Jacob Zabinni.

-Voy yo- dijo Hugo sonriendo feliz -Mi nombre es Hugo Ronald Weasley Granger voy a empezar 4º año en Hogwarts en la casa Gryffindor, estoy en mi equipo de cazador.

-¿Dos hijos, o hay más?- preguntó Hermione sonriendo emocionada

-Solo dos- aclaró Rose con una sonrisa

-¿Y ella?- preguntó Tonks señalando a la preciosa pelirroja de ojos verdes con marrón, aunque predominaba el verde

-Mi nombre es Lilian Luna Potter Weasley, tengo 14 años voy a empezar mi cuarto año en Hogwarts en Gryffindor. Soy la más pequeña de la familia Potter y de los nietos Weasley. Soy buscadora de mi equipo, y creo que ya está

-Se olvidó decir que es una niña de papá y mimada por el Clan Weasley- dijo Albus con una gran sonrisa

-Sobretodo después de lo del año pasado- añadió James con cara de seriedad pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Tenemos una niña Harry!- gritó Ginny contenta

-Sí- dijo Harry contento de saber que en el futuro tendría una familia


	4. Capítulo 4: Presentando y revelaciones

Capítulo 4: Presentando a los no presentes y revelaciones

-Si tenéis alguna pregunta o duda...- dijo Hugo sentándose de nuevo en la cama

-¿Tengo más nietos?- preguntó Molly esperanzada causando el sonrojo de su hijos, excepto Ron y Ginny que ya sabían que no tenían más.

-Sí somos unos cuantos más- dijo James recordando todo el equipo Wealsey

-Primero está Victoire Weasley Delacour próximamente Lupin con 21 años, hija primogénita de Bill y Fleur Weasley- recitó Rose

Bill y Fleur se sonrieron con amor y Ginny y Molly se resignaron a la idea

-¿Próximamente Lupin?- preguntaron todos mirando a Remus

-Sí, está prometida con Teddy

-¿Quién es Teddy?- volvieron a preguntar todos con confusión

-El ahijado de papá y primo de Scorpius- dijo Lily sonriendo- el único hijo de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks

Tonks sonrió emocionada y Remus, bueno Remus había perdido el color de la cara pensando únicamente en su pequeño problema peludo.

-No lo ha heredado- dijo James que sabía porque se había puesto así

Ante eso Remus se relajó notablemente y le dio una gran sonrisa a Tonks, que se la devolvió algo sonrojada

-¿Como es?- preguntó Remus intrigado

-Tiene 23 años, es metamórfago y torpe como su madre, su color favorito para el pelo es azul celeste, tiene ojos dorados, es muy inteligente, caballero, bromista, un poco tímido cuando no te conoce y ha estado enamorado de Victoire desde siempre- finalizó Lily con una sonrisa de cariño

-¿Como lo sabes? A nosotros nunca nos lo dijo- dijeron los Potter restantes ofendidos

-Soy su hermana favorita, ya lo sabéis

-¿Su hermana?- preguntaron Harry, Ginny Tonks y Remus extrañados

-Si ehh... bueno- dijo incómodo Albus- vosotros moristeis en la batalla de Hogwarts en el año 1997 por lo que Harry y más tarde Ginny cuidaron de él junto con la abuela Ándromeda

Tonks se echó a llorar mientras pensaba:"_voy a dejar solo a mi niño de un año, ni siquiera se acordará de nosotros_"

-Lo vamos a cambiar Tonks- le prometió Remus

-Sí sobrinita y tu hijo crecerá contigo y Lunático- dijo Sirius sonriéndole con cariño, después se giró hacía Remus- más te vale que cuides de mi sobrinita, asalta-cunas.

-Bueno, siguiendo están Dominique y Molly II ambas con 20 años y fueron a Gryffindor. Dominique Gabrielle Weasley Delacour es hija de los tíos Bill y Fleur, Molly Audrey Weasley MacKenzi es hija primogénita de tío Percy y tía Audrey.

-Ohh... Percy la llamaste como yo- dijo Molly enternecida mientras sus hermanos se burlaban de él

-Los siguientes son los gemelos Roxanne Angelina y Frederick Arthur Weasley Jhonson de 17 años, ambos bateadores en el equipo Gryffindor, hijos de George y Angelina Weasley y Lucy Caroline Weasley MacKenzi con 17 años es Huffelpuff, segunda y última hija de los tíos Percy y Audrey

-Gracias George- dijo Arthur con una sonrisa

-Si muchas gracias Feorge- dijo Fred

-Por último está Louis William Weasley Delacour con 16 años, es un Ravenclaw, último hijo de los Weasley-Delacour

-Pero, ¿yo y Charlie no hemos tenido hijos ni tenemos novias o esposas?- preguntó Fred extrañado

-Tío Charlie es soltero pero sospechamos que está empezando a salir con una chica- habló James con burla pero luego se puso serio y dijo- y tu bueno, verás tío Fred tu moriste en la batalla de Hogwarts también

-¡No!- sollozaron Molly y Ginny

-¿Cuantos mueren de aquí hasta la batalla?- preguntó Hermione con precaución

-Bueno, en este año Bellatrix Lestrange asesina a Sirius Black en el departamento de misterios, en sexto Albus Dumbledore muere y durante el que tenía que ser vuestro último año de Hogwarts murieron Hedwig, Ojoloco Moody, Ted Tonks, Dobby, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Severus Snape, Colin Cheevrey, un tal Goyle y no me acuerdo si algún más- dijo Albus mirando al resto que se encogieron de hombros

Los del presente estaban en shock, a todos les pesaban las muertes pero sobretodo a Harry ya que creía que todo era su culpa, su padrino, Lupin, Tonks (estos últimos dejando a su hijo solo) todos morirían por su culpa

Lentamente Lily llegó hasta su padre y lo abrazó con cariño mientras le susurraba al oído:_ No es tu culpa, además lo podréis evitar._ Para sorpresa de todos Harry se relajó bastante y le devolvió el abrazo

-Ya es la segunda vez que lo tranquiliza- dijo James a los del presente

-Sí – afirmó Albus- y el año pasado ni siquiera mamá lo podía tranquilizar y ella con un abrazo y palabras al oído lo relajó totalmente, no se como lo hace pero es genial.

Harry se giró hacía sus hijos y con amabilidad pidió- ¿Me podéis decir que fue lo que paso el año pasado? Ya es la segunda vez que lo mencionáis - él sabía que algo malo había pasado pues tan pronto lo dijo todas las caras pasaron a rabia y tristeza y Lily, todavía en sus brazos, se tensó y se hundió en su pecho.

* * *

Hola :) Bueno, es la primera nota que pongo por acá en la historia...Primero de todo, os he dejado con la intriga muajajajajaja Segundo, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS FAVORITOS Y SEGUIDORES QUE TENGO! no sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis ^^ y a los que comentáis...a vosotros os adoro *-*

Como habréis notado por mis contestaciones a los comentarios estoy muy loca pero bueno...así soy :D normalmente subo capítulo mañana pero como debo estudiar para los finales (EXAMENES DEL MAL QUE ME QUIEREN MATAR) no sé si tendré mucho tiempo.

Y si habéis leído hasta aquí solo deciros dos cositas ^^ : la primera es que subí una historia de solo un capítulo y me ayudaría mucho que la leyerais y me dijerais que tal :) y la segunda que gracias por leer esto y no sabéis lo importante que sois para inspirarme y hacerme seguir escribiendo. Tengo varias historias más en marcha y todas son one-shoots así que todo depende de que os parezca True Love Way ^^

Ya no me alargo más o me tiraréis un crucio jajaja

Besos,

Violet


	5. Capítulo 5: El precio de ser un Potter

Hola :) bueno, a los que les interese saber he aprobado todo y terminado la escuela ^^ eso quiere decir que tendré más tiempo para escribir :D hay bastantes historias en mi mente uwu sólo falta el tiempo jajaja En fin...aquí os dejo el capítulo que esperabais con ansias (?)  
Besos con sabor a merodeador,

Violet

* * *

Capitulo 5: El precio de ser un Potter

-¿Lily?- pidió Albus a su hermana para que la mirara, cuando lo hizo le preguntó- ¿les contamos?

-No se- dudó la pequeña Potter

-¿Tan malo fue?- inquirió Ginny espantada por si algo malo les había a sus hijos.

-Está bien- suspiró Lily- pero yo no lo contaré todo

-De acuerdo- aceptó Hugo sonriendole con cariño- Veréis, como yo hemos mencionado antes, Voldemort- varias personas se encogieron por el nombre pero Hugo continuó como si nada- ya está muerto pero todavía hay mortífagos sueltos, éstos odian a muerte a nuestra familia por ser unos 100% traidores a la sangre- las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar, sobretodo de Hermione, Ginny y Molly- aunque este odio es superado por un persona, la persona que derrotó a el Señor Tenebroso - todos se compadecieron del pobre muchacho/a- ni más ni menos que el gran Harry Potter

-¿Yo?- inquirió el-niño-que-vivió más impresionado que asustado

-Sí, Harry Potter derrotó a Lord Voldemort a sus cortos 17 años con la ayuda de Ron y Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom, entre otros.

Todos miraron al trío de oro y Ginny con la boca abierta

-Muy bien, ahora que Hugo ha echo la introducción yo os explico la historia- dijo Albus mirando divertido la cara de sus padres y tíos- Todo sucedió en el 26 de junio en King Cross

-¿Fin de un año de Hogwarts?- preguntó Fred

-Sí- asintió Albus- yo terminé mi cuarto curso, James el quinto y Lily su segundo. A lo que iba, estábamos despidiendo a nuestros amigos cuando Lily se alejó para despedirse de Alice, la hija de Neville Longbottom y Hannah Abott- dijo al ver que quieran preguntar sobre la chica- bueno la cuestión es que se alejaron y entonces llegaron muchos mortífagos- todas las caras perdieron el color de golpe y Harry como acto-reflejo abrazó más a Lily- todos estábamos luchando bien hasta que lo mortífagos se fijaron en dos niñas que se habían escondido e intentaban hacer un hechizo protector, las silenciaron con un hechizo para que no pudieran pedir ayuda- Albus hizo una pausa ya que sabía que lo que vendría a continuación sería muy fuerte para los del presente- solo querían desmayar-las pero se dieron cuenta que la pequeña pelirroja era la niña pequeña del matrimonio Potter

Todos miraron preocupados a Lily que se encogía en los brazos de su padre y Ginny dejó escapar un jadeo de terror

-Entonces- siguió Albus mirando preocupado a su madre_- _a Alice le lanzaron un Incarcerus y a Lily... bueno a Lily se la llevaron

-¡¿Que a Lily qué?!- gritó Ginny completamente horrorizada con lo que acababa de escuchar

-Ginny tranquila- le pidió Charlie, pero se arrepintió al ver como su hermana se giraba hacia él con los ojos llameando de furia

-¡Quieres que me tranquilice cuando me acaban de decir que mi hija con sólo doce años fue secuestrada por mortífagos!

-No habéis cambiado en nada- dijo James con el rostro sombrío

-¿Por que lo dices?- preguntaron Charlie y Ginny a la vez

-Te pusiste igual o peor que ahora tía Ginny- explicó Rose sonriendo con tristeza- tío Charlie te pidió que te calmaras y casi lo matas vivo

-Continuando con la historia, tío Neville y papá fueron a buscarlas pero solo encontraron a Alice llorando encarcelada por cuerdas. La deshechizaron y nos contó todo.

-¿Tardaron mucho a encontrarla?- pidió Harry preocupado por su hija

-Un mes más o menos- dijo James en voz baja- Nosotros os queríamos ayudar a buscarla pero vosotros siempre decíais: _solo mayores de edad_

-¿Estuviste un mes con mortífagos?- Molly estaba aterrada por el tratamiento que pudo haber recibido su nieta y las secuelas que le podrían haber quedado.

-Y todo fue gracias a su padre que la encontramos- apuntó Albus señalando a Scorpius

-¿Que hizo Malfoy para ayudar a salvar a mi hija?- preguntó Harry algo consternado de que justamente su enemigo después de Voldemort fuera el que ayudara a encontrar a su pequeña.

-Mis abuelos fueron mortífagos- dijo Scorpius- por lo que mi padre y ellos sabían algunos lugares donde se escondían

-¿Estabas bien?- le preguntó George

-Estaba bien cuando me encontraron-dijo Lily sonriendo a su familia del pasado para tranquilizarlos

-Solo algo cansada por los Crucio, desnutrida por la poca comida que le daban, diversas heridas y una cicatriz para siempre, perfectamente bien - dijo James con sarcasmo y los puños apretados recordando como estaba Lily cuando su tío Charlie la llevó a casa

-Voy a matarlos- rugió Harry con una mirada muy poco común de él, nadie le hacía daño a su princesa y salía vivo

-Yo te ayudo tranquilo-dijeron todos los chicos del presente de la sala

Ginny, Molly, Fleur, Tonks y Hermione estaban sollozando por lo que los del futuro fueron a consolarlas

-¿Que quieges decig con una cicatriz paga siempge?- preguntó Fleur todavía llorando

Lily salió de los brazos de su padre (ya que estaba intentando calmarlo a él y a los otros)y se puso delante de todos, lentamente subió su manga izquierda, apuntó con la varita su antebrazo, dijo un hechizo y lentamente se empezó a ver unas marcas. Al cabo de unos segundos se vio perfectamente una frase grabada en la piel : "_el precio de ser un Potter_"

En menos de un minuto Lily se encontró rodeada por los brazos de su madre y su padre para luego unirse toda la familia.

-¿Vosotros estabais allí cuando trajeron a Lily?- preguntó Hermione ya que no quería que sus hijos vieran el estado en que seguramente se encontraba Lily Todos asintieron pero James siguió- Estábamos jugando y hablando cuando todos los que estaban buscando a Lily menos Teddy, tío Charlie y tío Bill aparecieron en la sala, por un momento pensamos que su búsqueda se daba por terminada pero luego papá dijo que le había llegado el patronus de Teddy diciendo que habían encontrado a Lily. Minutos después llegaron los que faltaban pero tío Charlie cargaba a una chica inconsciente toda herida y desnutrida, nos costó unos minutos descubrir que ésa era Lily

-Papá se culpó de lo que le había pasado a Lily, pero Lily lo tranquilizó con un abrazo y palabras al oído- dijo Albus- ese mes fue el más oscuro de la familia Weasley

-Mientras papá, los tíos, Ted, Nique, Victoire y Molly buscaban a Lily, nosotros estábamos en constante vigilancia- explicó Rose

-¿Quere...?- empezó a preguntar Hugo pero se vio interrumpido por un sonido proveniente del bolso de Rose

Todos los del futuro se miraron entre ellos asustados sabiendo lo que eso significaba, mientras los del presente se miraban confundidos

-¿Que es ese sonido?- preguntó Percy extrañado

-Estamos en problemas- dijeron todos al unisono


	6. Capítulo 6: Hablando con el futuro

Hola mis amados lectores :3 os he tenido abandonados D: pero tengo una buena razón eh! He empezado a trabajar como niñera y me absorbe casi todo el tiempo..maldita niña del mal -se balancea de un lado a otro- os lo juro, es el mal reencarnado.

En fin, no me alargo mucho que sé que estáis deseando leer el capítulo xD Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y besos con sabor de los Merodeadores a todos los que comentáis :3

Capítulo 6: Hablando con el futuro

-¿Por?

Lentamente Rose empezó a sacar 6 sickles, uno de ellos estaba ¿sonando?

-¿Porque está este sickle sonando?- preguntó Molly viendo con desconfianza la moneda de plata

-Es un comunicador- explicó Scorpius- a partir de esto nos comunicamos si estamos en problemas, el que está sonando es el de James

-James cógelo tu- dijo Albus mirando el sickle con miedo

-No, cógelo tu

-Es tuyo James así que a aguantarse

-¿Por que le tienen tanto miedo?- preguntó Arthur al aire mirando la conversación-pelea que estaban teniendo los hermanos

-Porque la que está llamando es seguramente mamá- dijo Lily estremeciéndose mientras se sentaba en la cama donde James había dormido

-Lo entendemos- dijeron los hermanos de la nombrada para luego recibir un golpe de la misma

James se acercó con un suspiró de resignación, al tocarlo la cara de una pelirroja con los ojos llorosos apareció y al instante empezó a gritar:

-¡James Sirius, Albus Severus y Lilian Luna Potter Weasley! ¿Se puede saber dónde estáis? Eso también va por vosotros Rose, Hugo y Scorpius. No sabéis lo preocupados que estábamos todos- la Ginny del futuro empezó a sollozar mientras que los mencionados miraban al suelo con pena

-¿Con quien estás hablando Gin?-preguntó una voz gruesa y varonil, de repente al frente no solo se encontraba la pelirroja sino que además había aparecido un hombre ya entrado a los cuarenta, aunque se conservaba perfectamente bien. Tenía los ojos verde esmeralda aunque éstos estaban un poco enrojecidos con unas gafas redondas, tenía el pelo negro alborotado y lo que más les sorprendió a todos fue la extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente, todos se sorprendieron al descubrir que se trataba de Harry ya adulto

-Papá- dijo Albus con evidente alivio, haciendo que el Harry Potter adolescente mirara con más curiosidad la "pantalla" que había aparecido del sickle

-Albus- dijo el nombrado con también evidente alivio, aunque luego endureció la cara y empezó a hablar con un toque de molestia y preocupación en la voz- ¿Dónde estáis, si puede saberse? No podéis llegar a imaginar lo que estamos pasando. Ni una sola nota, ni un comentario a alguno de vuestros primos, ¡nada! Empezamos a imaginar lo peor

-¿Estáis en la madriguera?- preguntó Hugo mirando el decorado que se entreveía

-Sí, ahora voy a llamarlos a todos- dijo Harry aún con molestia en la voz, aunque luego su cara y voz se dulcificó y dijo aunque no los veía a todos (frente a la pantalla sólo están James, Albus y Hugo)- Gracias a Merlín que están bien

Los del futuro se sonrieron entre ellos contentos de saber que se contactarían con su familia y por lo tanto pronto estarían de vuelta en su época, se giraron con una sonrisa que decayó al ver como las chicas (del pasado) los miraban

-¿Habéis tenido esos cachivaches con vosotros todo el tiempo y no lo habéis usado?- empezó Molly echando humo por las orejas

-Seguramente debimos estar muriéndonos de la preocupación al no saber donde estabais- continuó Ginny roja de la rabia

-Espero que cuando volváis os castiguemos sin escoba 2 meses y a tu Rose- dijo recordando que a su hija no le agradaba el Quidditch- sin leer 2 meses-finalizó Hermione con una mirada severa

-De eso puedes estar segura-dijo un voz femenina, todos dirigieron su vista a la pantalla donde había aparecido una mujer castaña con ojos también castaños

-Mamá- dijo Hugo contento de verla al tiempo que Ron se sonrojaba mirando lo guapa que era Hermione

-Hugo cariño- dijo ella contenta de ver a su hijo- ¿Se puede saber donde estáis? No podéis ni imaginar lo que hemos estado pasando

-Bueno verás tía Herms- dijo James apareciendo en la pantalla- ¿Estáis todos allí?

-Sí, bueno tus primos están arriba

-Llama a los adultos, por favor-añadió viendo la cara que ponía Hermione

-De acuerdo- dijo después desapareció de la pantalla, y al cabo de unos minutos ésta se volvió negra, se hizo mucho más grande y cuando se volvió de color estaba allí todos los adultos de la familia Weasley


	7. Capítulo 7:Sorpresa Estamos en el pasado

Capítulo 7: Pues verás mamá, estamos en tu pasado

-¿Donde estáis? ¿Con quién estáis? ¿Por qué no contestáis al sickle? Volved ahora mismo a casa- se escuchó que decían todos

-Bueno- dijo Rose apareciendo en la pantalla, les hizo un gesto a los otros para que aparecieran también, ellos asintieron y se pusieron delante la pantalla menos Lily que dijo que le hacía daño el corte por lo que rápidamente Molly y Ginny fueron a ver lo que pasaba a su nieta e hija- Estamos en Grimmauld Place nº 12, con vuestros yo del pasado, no contestamos al sickle porque estábamos inconscientes y luego estábamos presentándonos, y bueno verás, eso de volver a casa va a ser un poco difícil

-¿¡Inconscientes/Con nuestros yo pasado!?-exclamaron Ginny y Hermione a la vez

-Veréis, ¿sabéis que hubo un ataque en el Callejón Diagon?- Todos asintieron- Pues fuimos atacados allí y un hechizo le dio al giratiempos que tenía Rose en el cuello y fuimos a parar en Grimmauld Place nº 12 del verano del 1994 inconscientes

-¿Que hacías tu con un giratiempos?- le preguntó Hermione a Rose imaginándose la respuesta

-Es que el otro dí lo vi en tu oficina y lo cogí prestado para enseñárselo a ellos, te lo pensaba devolver el mismo día- dijo Rose apenada

-¿Pero estáis bien, verdad?- dijo Audrey preocupada- ¿Os hirieron?

Los cinco niños se miraron entre ellos, decidiendo si decirles lo de Lily o no. Ya que si les decían de sopetón que Lily estaba herida a Ginny y seguramente a su abuela también les daría un ataque al corazón y los hombres Weasley irían a matar (aunque no supiesen quién fue) al que hizo daño a la pequeña de La Madriguera

-¿Que significan esas miradas?- preguntó Teddy (n.a: Teddy y Victoire también estaban con los adultos) suspicazmente al captar esas miradas

-¿Dónde está Lily?-preguntó Charlie con pánico al no ver la pequeña pelirroja

-Mamá-empezó James al ver como su madre se ponía blanca pero no pudo continuar porqué ésta misma empezó a gritar histéricamente

-¿Dónde está MI hija?-preguntó haciendo mella en el mi- ¿no está con vosotros? ¿O está herida?

-Estoy aquí mamá- se escuchó una voz débil desde un lugar de la habitación

-¿Que le pasaba?- preguntó Hugo al ver cómo su prima un poco sonrojada se apoyaba en Scorpius que había ido a ayudarla

-Sólo se le abrió un punto- contestó la Ginny del pasado sonriendo con ternura al ver cómo Lily se apoyaba en Scorpius

-Hola familia- dijo Lily contenta de ver a toda su familia pero en el futuro no tuvieron exactamente la misma reacción

-¡Oh Lily/cariño/mi niña!- dijeron todas las mujeres

-¿Porque llevas esas vendas?- preguntaron Teddy y Arthur preocupados

-¿¡Que haces abrazando así a mi hija/sobrina/hermana/hija del futuro/sobrina del futuro, Malfoy!?- preguntaron TODOS los hombres, tanto del futuro como del pasado

-Sólo la estaba acompañando-aclaro algo sonrojado pero sin soltarla "_y porque quería sentirla cerca_" pensó para él mismo ya que estaba bastante seguro que si lo decía en voz alta era Malfoy muerto

-Pues muchas gracias, pero ahora ya me encargo yo-dijo James cogiéndola por la cintura en un acto de celos

-Cof cof-se aclaró la garganta Lily ella también quería hablar y además estaba algo contrariada por la separación inmediata del lado de Scorpius-Llevo esas vendas por que en el ataque me hirieron con un Sectumsempra y después al lanzarnos un Desmaius salimos volando y me di un golpe en la cabeza

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaron todos de inmediato-Espera ¿lanzarnos?

-Sí-afirmó Lily- cuando me dieron con el Sectumsempra por la espalda James vino a protegerme- acabó mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su hermano,la cual fue devuelta

-¿Visteis alguna cara?- tal y cómo imaginaron, Harry quería atrapar al que le hizo daño a su niña

-No-negaron todos

-Mierda-susurró por lo bajo pero se oyó igualmente

-¡Harry James Potter Evans el lenguaje, que estás frente a tus hijos!- le regañó Ginny del futuro

-Lo siento cariño-dijo rápidamente mientras los dos nombrados del presente se sonrojaban, después el Harry adulto se dirigió a su yo más joven- cuando se enfade lo mejor es disculparte o darle la razón- todos rieron mientras los dos Harry eran golpeados por las dos Ginny

-¿Porque me pegas a mi también Ginny?¡Yo no lo he dicho!- se quejó Harry joven

-Pero lo dirás- contestó Ginny cortante intentando contener el sonrojo


End file.
